The Search for Loved Ones
by Artemis
Summary: This is the Prologue
1. Default Chapter Title

Destiny lay on her bed in the secluded apartment of hers. She thought about her child life. Throughout the last five years of training she wondered when she'd finally be able to find her brother and sister. The three were separated when they were very young so that they could train to be Gundam pilots.   
  
Her sister Merian and her brother who's code name was the only name she new of him Heero Yuy were twins and they were Three years older than Destiny. The last thing she remembers of her whole family was them being separated and taken away. Her father who loved all of them though it would be best. Destiny's father had taught her how to play the piano as a token of remembering him and Destiny still plays his music that he taught her when she can.  
  
"How am I going to find the only two members left of my family? I only know my sisters first name so I wont be able to find her as easy as my brother!" Destiny said to herself aloud.  
  
"They could be anywhere and even if I do find them I doubt they'll remember we were so young they were only eight years old and I was only five! So where the hell do I start damn it!"  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~Dream Sequence~  
There is a loud noise all around like there is a war being fought. Destiny is sitting on her brothers lap holding him tightly, there mother is sitting next to them on there left, there sister on the right. Destiny looks up at her mother.  
  
"Mommy," Destiny said in a trembling voice.  
"Yes sweetheart?" her mother replied stroking destiny's hair out of the way of her eyes.  
"Daddy's been gone for so long when is he coming back?" Destiny said tightening her hold on her brother who lovingly accepted her grasp.  
  
A tear from her mother's eyes fell from her face onto her lap.  
  
"Destiny your father doesn't want you to worry about him, be strong little one," her mother said.  
  
Her family always called her little one but she never really knew why. Just then three odd-looking men walked in.  
  
"We need to take them now mam or it will be to late" one of the men said.  
He then went to take Destiny off of her brother's lap.  
"No! You can't take her away, you can't separate us!" her brother screamed.  
  
The other two odd men proceeded to take her brother and sister away. She would not let go of her brother's hand .She then also reached out for her sisters and grasped it tightly.  
  
"NO! I want to go with my brother and sister!" she cried.  
"Don't let go!" she screamed  
The odd men kept on pulling until they were no longer able to hold on.  
  
"MOMMY IM SCARED!" Destiny yelled.  
  
Her mother looked up from her clasped hands on her face. Her eyes were red from crying so much.  
  
"Be strong little one." She said  
"The journey in between what you are and what you're going to become is where the road of life really becomes scary." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Destiny wrestled in the weird mans arms so that she could give her mother a hug.  
  
"NO BROTHER, SISTER, MOMMY I DON'T..."  
  
It was to late they had all been separated and out of far reach. She could no longer see the look of anger on her brother's face or the look of sadness on her mothers and sisters. She was taken to a weird space ship that she had never seen before and they flew off into space. She then heard an explosion and a bright light was seen all around the shuttle. Destiny ran to the nearest window so she could see what had happened. She had seen that the space colony was destroyed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, tears rolled down her face.  
"MOMMY, DADDY!"  
~End Dream Sequence~  
Destiny woke up and was all wet in her perspiration. She realized that he phone had woken her up. Destiny's message machine went off.  
  
*Sorry I'm not home right now but please leave a message and ill get back to you as soon as I can*  
*BEEP*  
"TRISTA (Trista is Destiny's code name) pick up," a mans voice said.  
Destiny new who it was at that moment, it was Doc. Her trainer his name wasn't really doc she just liked calling him that.  
"Trista I have a mission for you. Meet me at the corner café and we'll talk." *BEEP*  
  
Destiny got up and erased the message. She then took a shower and got dressed trying to keep her mind clear of everything just as doc taught her.  
Doc was a sweet old man who taught Destiny a whole lot. Although Destiny only liked the hacking part of the lessons he taught. She was so advanced at it no one could really compare to her hacking abilities. She could crack passwords for classified files faster than five seconds. Destiny was only fifteen and she new more classified information than an FBI agent that had been working for them in twenty years.  
  
She left her apartment and headed down towards the Corner Café, on 6th and Lean. She arrived and saw doc sitting in the far left table in the shade. She walked over in long strides and sat down. She sat down and said.  
  
"Was up Doc?"  
"Ha ha, Destiny this is no time for jokes." Doc said.  
"Ok, so what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Destiny asked with interest  
"We've finished a temporary Gundam for you. I'm afraid it is not that strong, but for your first mission it will have to do until we finish the stronger one." "Here," he said handing her a package.  
"This is your Gundam," he said helping her pull out the right paper.  
  
Gundam: Dragonfly  
Weapon: Dragon laser sword (its handle is in the shape of a dragonfly and the blade is a purple and blue laser it can also shot out sparks of the laser at random)  
  
"That's it? That's the only weapon it has?" Destiny said.  
"Yes it I powerful enough to keep you alive and on this mission you might not even have to fight hopefully." Doc replied.  
"Ok, what is the mission?" Destiny asked  
"You are to fly to an oz base and download on a disk as much information as you." Doc said  
"You have to hack into there base system in order to get into the main files of oz. I'm sure you can do this, I'm very confident that you can. Everyone is counting on you Destiny."  
"Alright, mission accepted." Destiny said taking the information with her and leaving.   
"Be careful." Doc said grabbing her wrist and then letting go.  
  
"This mission will be my easiest," she said to herself walking back to her apartment. . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

As Destiny walked on to the shuttle that had her Gundam in it, she couldn't help but wonder if her brother and sister had accomplished important missions...  
  
Merian sat at the desk writing extremely fast about the importance of peace. No one was absent in her class that day and the room seemed so full. Relena who was right next to Merian seemed distant in a way.  
  
"Are you ok Relena?" Merian asked  
"Yes, I'm ok Ana (Ana is Merian's code name)." Relena replied   
  
Merian went back to her essay and was done with it in a matter of minutes .The bell rang and Relena asked if she would like to go to lunch together, but she turned her offer down so that she could go back to her room to do a few things. In her room she went to her sock drawer and pulled out a little keyboard about the size of a palm, she pressed a button and a screen popped up.  
  
"Hello Giles." Merian said with a smile.  
"Hello Ana, how is your mission going so far?" he asked.  
"Very well Relena is safe as long as I'm here and Oz hasn't started anything yet." Merian said.  
"Good, well we should soon find out Oz's plans once Doc gets it." Giles implied   
"OH THE GREAT AND MIGHTY POWERFUL DOC." Merian said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Who is this guy anyway? I'm sure he's to old to go to Oz and get it himself, I bet he's older than you." Merian said.  
"Well he doesn't and all will tell in time," Giles said "Transmission over."  
The screen went blank and Merian sat there and thought.  
  
"I wonder if it's a person like me? Someone who risks his or her life to get peace?" she said aloud to herself.  
  
There was a knock at her door that startled Merian.  
  
"Come in!" she said, the person opened the door and came in.  
"Ms. Noin," she said  
"Ana The have brought your Gundam here and it should be safe were it is. I thought you might like to see it" Noin implied.  
"Yes I would." Merian replied.  
  
Lt. Noin was the only one who new about Merian being a Gundam Pilot because Lt. Noin was the one who set up this mission for her. She thought it would be a way of protecting Relena when she couldn't. They finally arrived at the place were her Gundam was being hidden.  
  
"Here." Lt. Noin passed a yellow envelope that was stamped classified to Merian.  
"What's this?" Merian asked.  
"Its information on your Gundam. I have not opened it because it is not my Gundam. I'll leave you now, but I hope to see you later Ana." Lt. Noin said while turning around and walking out. Merian then opened the envelope and pulled out some papers.   
  
Gundam: Titania  
Weapons: Major beam cannon, several small laser cannons situated inside the Gundam.  
  
  



End file.
